1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, a physical quantity sensor apparatus, an electronic device, and a mobile body.
2. Related Art
For example, an acceleration sensor (a physical quantity sensor) according to JP-A-2013-127436 has a movable section which includes a movable electrode section, and first and second fixed electrode sections which are arranged so as to oppose the movable electrode section, and is able to detect a received acceleration based on electrostatic capacity between the movable electrode section, which is changed by displacement of the movable section, and the first and second fixed electrode sections. In order to detect acceleration with greater precision, the acceleration sensor with such a configuration is designed such that the electrostatic capacity between the movable electrode section and the first fixed electrode section, and the electrostatic capacity between the movable electrode section and the second fixed electrode section are equal in a state in which acceleration is not applied. However, since a wiring and a terminal which are connected to the movable electrode section, and a wiring and a terminal which are connected to the first and second fixed electrode sections get tangled in an angular velocity sensor according to JP-A-2013-127436, there is a discrepancy between the electrostatic capacity when viewed between the terminal which is connected to the movable electrode section and the terminal which is connected to the first fixed electrode section, and the electrostatic capacity when viewed between the terminal which is connected to the movable electrode section and the terminal which is connected to the second fixed electrode section. According to the size of the discrepancy, there is a problem that the discrepancy cannot be adjusted in an IC (exceeds the adjustment range of the IC), and the yield of the acceleration sensor is reduced.